frackinuniversefandomcom-20200222-history
Madness
Madness is a currency that can be used in the Metaphysics research tree to research psychology, drugs, brains, psionics, genetic manipulation, and other creepy things. You can get it by eating fecal matter, using extremely potent drugs, the insanity effect, and dissecting things. The system is loosely based on Lovecraftian horror. Currently Reliable Sources of Madness * Atropus Planet (+ Nightmare and Sea variants) -''' you gain 3 types of madness while exploring this planet. a slow gain of about ~100 per minute, easy to do and the creature that shows up just drains energy. One of the best ways to gain Madness constantly. * 'Crown of the Idiot - '''Inflicts a debuff on the wearer, giving them Madness at the same rate as an Atropus world (however, it thankfully doesn't give Insanity). This also stacks with the debuff of the Atropus world, practically doubling the rate at which Madness is acquired. * [[Cthulhu statue|'Cthulhu statue]]' -' Inflicts a debuff on any player standing in front of the statue, giving them Madness (there is a chance to get Insanity when receiving Madness.) This also stacks with the debuff of the Atropus world and Crown of the Idiot, basically tripling the rate at which Madness is acquired if all debuffs are active. * Crafting - 'Recipes in the Autopsy Table can yield Madness: ** '''Greg Head: '''Gives 4 Madness. ** 'Inferior Brain: Gives 1 Madness. ** Crunchy Chick:" Gives 3 Madness. ** Various Corpses: Gives 30-90 Madness. * Drugs and Food'-' Currently known drugs/substances that increase madness. While you do gain Madness from these it is extremely slow and not recommended for gaining large amounts quickly, combine with other methods. ** Fecal Matter: Gives between 1-10 Madness. ** Portal Juice: 'Gives between 1-10 Madness. ** 'Bounce Wrap: Gives between 1-10 Madness. ** Myphis Mist Injector: Gives 1-5 Madness. ** Hellpowder: Gives 1-5 Madness. ** Baby Head (on a stick): 'Gives 1 Madness. ** 'Face Skin: Gives 1-10 Madness. ** Severed Head Platter: Gives around 20-30 Madness. ** Bloody Corpse Waffles: Gives between 1-10 Madness. ** The Sauce: Gives around 20-30 Madness. * Enemies -''' Known creatures that cause madness for killing them. ** 'The Shoggoth: '''Gives 2000 Madness. Hands down the best way to gain madness and unlock a large amount of research quickly, given that you survive. ** 'Mad Killer Rabbit: Gives 1-25 Madness on hitting the player. (work in progress) ** '''Penumbral 'Troid: '''Provides consistent madness with its neurotoxin ability. (Neurotoxin can be nullified with poison resistance, giving you madness without poison damage) * '''Tome Dias - '''Some recipes of the Tome Dias (and it's upgrades) are consumables, and give Madness. What is remarkable is that these are relatively cheap, requiring only Paper, Leather, and various types of Coffee. You can also use madness to put brains in jars, make abominations, among other things. *Kevin will eventually challenge you to obtain 50 Superior Brains (which is no easy task and are removed) which rewards a massive 5,000 madness, 40 Tungsten and the encouragement of being a murder by Kevin. Uses of Madness Metaphysics Research Tree Metaphysics Research--requires 200 Madness and 200 Research. Unlocks Tome Dias, Autopsy Table, and other Madness-based research. Chemical Experiments Research--requires 100 Madness and 200 Research. Unlocks Organic Energy Stim, Honeyboon Stim, Deepwater Stim, Grav-Stim, Shield Patch, Novaglow, Bounce Wrap, Hermes Pill, and Poison Injector. Applied Narcotics Research--requires 200 Madness and 500 Research. Unlocks Face Skin, Poutine, Myphis Mist Injector, and Bigraxian Hellpowder Weird Concoctions Research—requires 400 Madness and 800 Research. Unlocks The Sauce, Uber-Stim, X-Stim, Blood Serum Stim, and The Devil’s Bargain. Psionics Research—requires 520 Madness and 500 Research. Unlocks Brain Extractor, Inferior Brain, Superior Brain, Perfect Brain, Artificial Brain, Brain in a Jar, and Edible Brains. Mental Energy Research—requires 700 Madness and 900 Research. Unlocks Psionic Battery, Superior Brain Housing, Psionics Table, Neuro-Psionic Generator, Psionic Focus Loader, and Psi-1 Energy. Dream Visions Research—requires 100 Madness and 20 Research. Unlocks Strange Carving, My Little Cthulhu, Inspired Painting, Deluxe Crunchy Chick, and Crunchy Evil Chick. Cosmic Mysteries Research—requires 520 Madness and 720 Research. Unlocks State-Phase Gel, Matter Converter, and Impossible Theories. Other Uses Madness Debuff - Occurs if you have 50 madness or more, lasts 60s, and causes other debuffs to occur. Brain Extractor—requires 80 Madness, 1 Carbon Plate, 1 Lunari Crystal, and 6 Copper Bars. 1-Handed Shotgun, 40 damage per shot. Removes the brains from still-living hosts. Definitely illegal. Face Skin—Requires 10 Madness and 1 Greg Head. Edible, and gives Madness. Poutine—Requires 4 Madness, 1 Matter Converter, and 1 Face Skin. Myphis Mist Injector—Requires 8 Madness, 1 Mercury, 1 Dark Matter, 1 Shadow Gas, 1 Uranium Rod, and 2 Alien Compound. A mysterious drug that clearly isn’t intended for your race. Brain In a Jar—Requires 2 Madness, 1 Inferior Brain, 1 Empty Bottle, 1 Copper Bar, 2 Copper Wires, and 10 Poison. Decoration. Superior Brain Housing—Requires 4 Madness, 1 Superior Brain, 1 Empty Bottle, 1 Copper Bar, 2 Copper Wires, and 10 Poison. Decoration. Category:Needs Revision